


Not Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's feeling frustrated, so Blaine decides to take him out for the evening with his friends, the help him escape McKinley for a while. Of course, singing occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Kurt lay back on his bed, sighing in frustration. "Seriously, Blaine. Do you think anyone would mind if I strangled the football team?" he asked, earning a laugh from the teen on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry to say, there might be a few complaints. Is it really getting that bad?" he asked in concern, and Kurt hummed in affirmation.

"Unfortunately. I can barely take two steps without being thrown into a wall or slushied," he complained, hearing Blaine wince sympathetically.

"What are you doing right now?" Blaine asked, and Kurt blinked at the abrupt change of subject.

"Nothing, why?" he queried.

"Stay right there, I'll be over in thirty minutes," Blaine told him. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What? Blaine, don't you have school?" he protested, but Blaine merely chuckled.

"I'm a Sophomore, I'm allowed off campus after hours as long as I'm back by ten. So, I'll be over in thirty minutes. It's gonna be great. No arguments." He hung up before Kurt could reply, and Kurt stared at his phone in frustration. Was it seriously possible that there was a guy who could be this gorgeous, adorable, sweet, funny, talented, gay, _and_ his friend? He should be so lucky.

As promised, the doorbell rang almost exactly thirty minutes after Blaine had hung up, and Kurt glanced himself over in the mirror once more before moving to answer the door. Not that he'd changed several times upon the knowledge that he'd be seeing Blaine. Of course not. "Hey, Blaine," he greeted casually, smiling at the older teen. Blaine was out of his uniform, the first time Kurt had seen him as such, and he had to say, he liked what he saw. Well-fitting faded black jeans, red Converses, and a black blazer over… "Is that a Gryffindor t-shirt?" he asked with raised eyebrows, eyeing the distressed Gryffindor crest on his crimson t-shirt. Blaine blushed, but smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, kinda," he admitted. Kurt grinned at him. Had he mentioned that Blaine was adorable?

"That is too cute. I'm a Slytherin, myself, though," he replied. Blaine beamed at him, chuckling.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he mused wryly. "Come on, get your coat, it's cold outside," he urged, grinning. Kurt gave him a perplexed look, even as he reached towards the coat rack to grab his black winter coat.

"Where are we going?" he asked hopefully, though he merely got a grin in reply.

"It's a surprise," Blaine replied evasively.

"Dad, I'm going out!" Kurt called, buttoning his coat.

"Don't stay out too late!" Burt called back from the living room, engrossed in the football game. Kurt stepped out into the cold late-afternoon air, seeing the sun already starting to set over the horizon. Locking the door behind him, he grinned at Blaine.

"Okay, let's go," he told him, and Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his own and dragging him towards his car. Kurt blushed slightly, but blamed it on the cold, following the older teen. "Seriously, where are we going?" he asked laughingly, sliding into the warm interior of Blaine's car. Blaine winked at him, revving the engine.

"A friend of mine's band is playing at a coffee shop just out of town. I thought you might enjoy it, and you sounded like you need a break from Lima for a little while," he explained, glancing over his shoulder as he reversed out of the Hummels' drive.

"What kind of music do they play?" Kurt asked interestedly, absently flicking through Blaine's playlist.

"Oh, they do a mix of soft rock, some new stuff, some classics, and some of their own stuff. They're awesome," he assured him. Kurt smiled amusedly at his friend, pressing play on a song.

"I love this song," he said as Snow Patrol began to play from the car's speakers. Blaine grinned, turning the volume up a little.

"Me too. So what's going down at your school? I mean, I didn't think the jocks were that bad before?" he asked tentatively. Kurt frowned, leaning against the car door.

"They weren't, not until the whole Karofsky thing. They just all seem to be following his lead. The worst thing is, though, that not a single one of my teachers will do anything about it. Sure, they all tell me they care and that something needs to be done, but none of them will actually make a move and do it!" he explained in frustration. Blaine frowned, taking one hand off the wheel to rest it on Kurt's knee.

"It sucks, I know that, but you have to hold your head high and stay strong. Courage, remember?" he reminded gently, and Kurt scoffed.

"Courage is for Gryffindors," he retorted wryly, making Blaine's lips quirk in a half smile.

"Slytherins are brave, too. Look at Snape, he turned out braver than anyone ever thought he was," he pointed out.

"Still… I don't know how much more I can take before I start going crazy. My grades are already starting to slip… I talked to my dad about transferring to Dalton, you know?" he told Blaine, causing the other teen to glance at him in surprise.

"Yeah, what'd he say?" he asked in interest. Kurt shrugged.

"He said he'd think about it… but I saw him looking at a Dalton prospectus the other day, so I think he's really considering it," he said with a pleased grin. Blaine smiled back encouragingly, his hand squeezing Kurt's knee.

"That's great! I think you'd really fit in with us at Dalton," he told him. Kurt blushed, humming quietly along to the song. "Maybe I could give you and your dad a tour of the school sometime? He might be a little more willing to transfer you if he sees it himself, you know?" Blaine suggested.

"That'd be amazing, thank you!" Kurt replied with a grin.

"No problem. Besides, after you jammed with us last week, I've had all the Warblers telling me to convince you to transfer so we can grab your voice for sectionals," Blaine confessed with a slightly mischievous grin. Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You guys liked my voice?" he asked, blushing slightly. Blaine looked at him with a 'dude, are you serious?' expression.

"Kurt, your voice was incredible! We'd never heard anything like it coming from a guy before; if we had your soprano, we'd kick even more ass than we do already." Kurt's blush deepened, and Blaine grinned. "Face it, Kurt, you're amazing. It's just a shame McKinley High can't see it, 'cause they're missing out."

"McKinley are too stuck in their ways to have a guy singing a girl's song on stage. It's sad, but it's the truth," Kurt told him with a frown. He desperately hoped his dad said yes to him transferring; he could have a much better education there, and he was far more likely to actually survive it.

"Their loss, then," Blaine told him with a shrug. "We're here." He pulled into the parking lot and found a space, cutting the engine and grinning at Kurt. "Ready to meet my friends?" Kurt frowned slightly, nervous, and Blaine smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "They'll love you, come on, you've met a lot of them before. They're Warblers," he assured him. Kurt nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face as he met Blaine's eyes, and the two got out of the car, Blaine pulling his coat on over his blazer.

"Crap, it's freezing!" Kurt muttered, tightening his coat around himself, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Blaine nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"It'll be warm inside. I'll buy you a coffee," he said with a smile, and Kurt grinned back, butterflies dancing in his stomach, his heart racing. This was seeming more and more like a date every minute.

The two hurried inside, and Kurt's eyes widened at the decent crowd that was already there. "These friends of yours, they're pretty popular, aren't they?" he asked, and Blaine shot him a quick grin.

"Yeah, kinda. Come on, I see people." The arm around Kurt's waist directed him towards a crowd of teens, some of whom Kurt recognized from the Warblers. Wes and David, the two boys he'd met when he'd first tried to spy on the Warblers, gave him a wave.

"Hey, Kurt. Blaine said he'd be bringing you round," David greeted warmly, and Kurt smiled back. "Hey, Blaine," he added, bumping fists with his friend.

"Hey, David. Okay, Kurt, you know Wes, David, Connor, and Alex," Blaine said, gesturing to each boy in turn. "That's Olivia, Wes' girlfriend, Mandy there is David's girl, and Harrison is Alex's boyfriend. Everybody, this is Kurt," he introduced. The three who Kurt had never met before smiled at him, waving, and Kurt grinned back, still slightly nervous.

"Nice to meet you all," he greeted, accepting the seat Blaine dragged over from a nearby table.

"I'll go grab drinks, be right back. Skinny latte?" he checked, and Kurt nodded.

"Please," he said gratefully, watching as Blaine gave him a quick smile before heading into the crowd.

"So do you go to Dalton too, Kurt?" Olivia asked curiously, but Kurt shook his head.

"I wish. I'm at McKinley High, in Lima. Hoping to transfer, though," he added, and Wes looked at him in surprise.

"Really? That'd be awesome, man," he said with a smile.

"What about you? I can assume you two aren't Dalton students," Kurt remarked with a nod towards Olivia and Mandy, who laughed.

"No, no. We're at Westerville High. David's sister is in the cheerleading squad with us, and I met him through her. Then I ended up introducing Olivia to Wes at my birthday last year, and you can probably tell, they hit it off," Mandy remarked with an amused look towards the couple. Wes merely tightened the arm around Olivia's waist, grinning wryly.

"What about you, Harrison?" Kurt asked curiously at the short, thin blonde boy who was sat beside Alex, their hands twined loosely on the table. Harrison smiled tentatively at him, raising startlingly blue eyes to meet Kurt's.

"I'm at Dalton, but I can't sing to save my life. I play violin in the band, and Alex plays sax," he explained, his voice quiet and gentle. Kurt immediately took a shine to the shy boy, and Alex grinned, squeezing his boyfriend's hand in his own.

"I saw him, and I couldn't resist those gorgeous baby blues," he remarked with a chuckle.

"He pretty much stalked Harry until he agreed to go on a date with him," Connor supplied with a laugh, earning a playful glare from his best friend.

"It's kinda true, Alex. It was a little creepy," Harrison admitted with a small grin. Alex rolled his eyes, pecking Harrison's cheek.

"You loved it, it was adorable," he murmured knowingly, pulling Harrison into his side. Kurt glanced around automatically, and was surprised when not a single person made a snide remark or queer joke.

"Here we go. Sorry it took so long, it was pretty hectic up there," Blaine's voice cut in, and Kurt smiled as a mug of coffee was placed in front of him.

"Thanks," he replied as Blaine slid into the chair beside him.

"No problem. You making friends?" he asked playfully. Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, they're nice. When does the band come on?" he questioned.

"At seven," Blaine answered, and Kurt checked his watch. It was six thirty-five.

"Cool."

"So, Kurt, can I assume that since you're hanging out with Blaine, you're a show choir boy yourself?" Mandy asked him, and he nodded.

"I'm in the Glee Club at my school, New Directions; it's actually how I met these guys. We're up against them in sectionals, and I was sent to spy on them. Apparently, I'm terrible at it," he added wryly, making Blaine, Wes and David snicker.

"You were pretty awful, dude. We can spot a new student a mile off, and you were definitely not a new student," David told him.

"Hey, it's the effort that counts!" Kurt protested jokingly, earning a playfully patronizing pat on the shoulder from Blaine.

"Sure, Kurt, let's go with that," he teased. Kurt glared lightly at him, but laughed.

"Still, they didn't beat me up or throw me out, which was great. Then I had a little chat with Blaine about some school stuff, and we exchanged numbers," he explained.

"Kurt is in the same situation I was in before I transferred to Dalton," Blaine told them quietly, and Olivia frowned, reaching over the table to squeeze Kurt's hand.

"Oh, you poor thing! It sucks that people are still like that, I mean, seriously, it's 2010, grow up a little and move on with the rest of the world," she exclaimed fiercely. Kurt's eyebrow rose a little in surprise at her vehemence, and the dark faces of everyone at the table, and Blaine smiled.

"We're all part of the GSA at our schools; Olivia's chairwoman at Westerville," he explained quietly in Kurt's ear.

"You have a GSA? Wow, I wish that could happen at McKinley. I'm the only out kid in the school, and… most of the kids aren't willing to accept that there's someone a little different there. The kids in Glee with me are cool about it, but I still get treated differently," Kurt told the group.

"Well you're with friends here, Kurt. We know how you feel," Harrison spoke up tentatively. "I was put in the hospital by homophobic jocks at my old school. The doctors didn't even think I'd wake up." Kurt winced sympathetically; that was terrible!

"What did your teachers do about it?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if he was overstepping. Harrison frowned, and Alex wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"They suspended the kids who did it for a month. Harrison wasn't even out of the hospital by the time they were back in class," he said angrily. Kurt gasped.

"That's awful!" he breathed. Harrison gave a small smile, leaning into Alex's side.

"I'm over it now, and I think I'm a stronger person for it. Besides, I've got Alex," he added bashfully, blushing as Alex kissed him softly.

"You do, beautiful, and you always will," he murmured, thumb gently caressing Harrison's cheek.

"They're always like that," Olivia murmured to Kurt with a fond smile, watching the couple. "It's completely adorable." Kurt hummed in agreement, a slight pang in his chest. He wished he could have someone like that.

Almost instinctively, he glanced to Blaine, whose dark eyes were watching him. The older boy blushed faintly at being caught out, but offered Kurt a small smile. "Hey, look, they're setting up!" Connor said, pointing to the stage set up by the back of the coffee shop. Kurt craned his head to look, and saw men in black t-shirts and jeans bringing speakers and microphones onto the stage. One of the men behind the counter vaulted over it, making his way up to the stage and grabbing the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to The Coffee Bean! I'm sure you're all aware that we have a live band tonight, so please give a big hand to Never Say Never!" Kurt cheered and clapped with the rest of the crowd as five teenagers walked onto the stage. One moved to sit behind the drum kit, another stood behind the keyboard, one had a sax around her neck, and the other two had a guitar and a bass respectively. The boy with the guitar moved to take the microphone from the man, who ducked off stage, and he grinned at the crowd.

"Good evening, everybody! I'm Luke, this is Hannah, Kyle, Lizzie and Mark, and we are Never Say Never! We're just gonna kick off with an old classic, and we'll see how it goes from there," he said, nodding to Lizzie on bass. She grinned at him, and Mark smacked his drumsticks together, starting the song. Kurt smiled at they launched into 'Summer of '69', and Blaine grinned back at him.

.-.-.

Five songs later, and Kurt freely agreed that Never Say Never were awesome. He'd extracted a promise from Blaine to hook him up with a CD, which apparently they were planning to release soon, and was having one of the best nights of his life. Sure, he'd been out with his friends from Glee before, but he'd always felt as if there was a divide between them, a barrier that he was stuck on the other side of. Here he felt, dare he say it, normal. Accepted. "Back in a bit," Blaine murmured in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt, assuming he was going to the bathroom or something, nodded, smiling at Blaine's retreating back.

"So, what's the deal?" Mandy asked him, almost as soon as Blaine had gone. "You wanna hit that, or what?" Kurt blushed furiously, and she grinned triumphantly. "You do! You are totally into him!"

"So what? It's not like he feels the same, he probably has a ton of boys at Dalton all vying for his affections," he replied with a frown. Mandy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really don't see it, do you?" she stated, and he gave her a confused look. "Blaine really likes you, Kurt! He's been staring at you all night, and this is the first time he's brought a guy out with us ever since he broke up with his ex last year. I'm serious; trust me. Blaine has a crush on you, so man up and make a move, damn it!" she told him with a laugh, grinning. "I like you, Kurt, I think you'd be really good for Blaine. Plus, you have great style; is that Michael Kors?" she queried, gesturing to his sweater. He grinned at her, nodding.

"Hey, guys." Kurt's head snapped up as he heard Blaine's voice over the microphone, and his eyes widened upon seeing the teen stood on stage beside Luke, smiling. "My name's Blaine, I'm a friend of Luke's, and he's asked me to sing this song for you tonight. I wrote it myself a couple of weeks ago, and… I hope you like it. It's for someone pretty special, he knows who he is," he added. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine's eyes met his, and he winked. Lizzie started to play a slow melody on the keyboard, and then Blaine began to sing, and everything around Kurt froze.

_"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be."_

Blaine's eyes were half-closed as he sang, his body gently rocking to the beat, and Kurt was captivated. Suddenly, Blaine looked up, his eye's meeting Kurt's.

_"I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through."_

Kurt's eyes widened, and Blaine smiled slightly at him, his smooth voice washing over Kurt, and the younger boy could hardly believe that Blaine was singing this beautiful song to him. Hell, he'd _written_ it for him! If that wasn't the most amazing, incredible, totally romantic thing someone had ever done for him in his life, he didn't know what was.

_"Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me."_

Kurt was reminded of late-night phone calls and constantly staring at the single word, courage, on the screen of his iPhone. No, it wasn't hard trying, not when he had Blaine to lean on.

_"And you tell me  
Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through."_

Kurt raised his hands, swaying along with the rest of the crowd, and he was amazed to find he had tears in his eyes. Mandy looked over at him, a smug 'I told you so' expression on her face, and he merely smiled, eyes fixed on Blaine.

_"I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize."_

Kurt had to admit, he was impressed to hear half of the notes Blaine was singing come from the teen's mouth; he'd heard Blaine sing before, and thought he was incredible, but this… this was amazing.

_"Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through,"_

_"Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through."_

Blaine held the note until the music ended, and the coffee shop burst into a roar of applause and cheering. Blaine blushed, bowing slightly before handing the microphone back to Luke and wrestling his way through the crowd towards their table, an exhilarated grin on his face. He was clapped on the back heartily by Connor and Alex, but his eyes were fixed firmly on Kurt, who beamed at him. Blaine stopped in front of Kurt, suddenly nervous. "So… what did you think?" he asked hesitantly. Kurt, unable to think of words, merely gaped at the other teen for a moment, before throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. It was admittedly a little sloppy and clumsy, Kurt's only other real experience being Brittany, which he didn't count, and Karofsky, which he also didn't count. Blaine, after a moment of frozen shock, wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and began to kiss back, moving his lips gently against Kurt's. God, it was perfect. This, he decided, had to be his first _real_ kiss. The first kiss where both participants truly liked each other. And it was fantastic.

Eventually, however, they had to part, and Blaine grinned breathlessly at him. "I take it you liked the song, then?" he mused with a laugh. Kurt chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, I liked the song. Did you really write that… for me?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it. Blaine nodded, his arms still around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah. What can I say? You inspire me," he told him, smiling. Kurt kissed him again, beaming.

"You are far too perfect for words," he murmured against Blaine's cheek, grinning to himself. Blaine chuckled.

"I don't know about that, baby, but you're pretty damn perfect yourself. So, what do you say? Be my boyfriend?" he questioned hopefully. Kurt almost thought he could feel both their hearts beating rapidly against their chests, which were pressed together.

"Yes. God, yes," he breathed, pressing his lips to Blaine's. They ignored the sounds of their friends cheering, of Luke drawing everyone's attention to them over the microphone. All Kurt knew was Blaine's lips on his, Blaine's hand on his hip, Blaine's chest against his. This kiss was more intense than the last one, and Kurt moaned quietly into Blaine's mouth, before the sound turned to a whimper as they reluctantly parted for air.

"That was totally awesome," Blaine breathed, grinning. Kurt merely beamed back at him, half-wondering if it was a dream. But no; it was real. He had totally found his perfect guy, and all it took was a little courage.


End file.
